Self-insert Otaku
by zed019
Summary: A teenage boy went trick or treating on Halloween. The boy was unlucky enough to be sucked in a portal into another world. What's a boy to do?.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Hello my name is Zed, an eighteen year old collage student and somewhat of an otaku, I have black hair, brown eyes and 5'6 in height. I have a lean build with a bit of fat due to my lazy nature. I am a fan of games especially Rpg, over the years, my love for games took root in fantasy manga and novels. These stories are a world on itself, I even tried my hand at writing

fanfiction. One would assume with my vast knowledge of game resources and fantasy novels that writing a story is easy, I tell you it's not. Writing a story is a new world in itself, stories are fickle and almost the good ideas are already posted out there but nonetheless I feel like writing my stories even if they're not popular. Now enough about little old me, and let's get on with the story.

In a land far far away, where ninja's with supernatural powers reign supreme, there live a nine tailed fox who was destroying a village, the village hidden in the leaves known as Konoha. The desperate leader of the village had to seal this monstrous beast in his newly born male child at the cost of his life to defeat the nine-tailed beast, known as the Kyuubi no Yoko who at the time was being controlled by an orange masked man.

This is the story of Naruto, but this fanfiction isn't about Naruto, but the world in it. This is an alternate universe where Senju Hirashima never married Mito Uzumaki and the nation of Uzu or more commonly known as the hidden village of whirlpool never fell to the united front of hidden villages he'll bent on destroying this village for its village secrets such as sealing techniques and their bloodline.

Unfortunately, the secret of chakra control exercise such as leaf balancing, tree walking and water walking never became widely known and became known as Uzu village secrets. The basic academy 3 techniques was nonexistent in this world and thus, resulting in the invaders being thwarted. The efforts of Kumo, Suna, and Iwa failed miserably, but Konoha remained on neutral stance.

In this world, only the Uzumaki's hold the secret arts of sealing a Biju and to this day, the biju from one tails to eight tails roam the land, while the Kyuubi no Yoko or the nine tailed fox was sealed within Uzumaki Mito and was being prepared to pass it into the fiery red head girl successor known as Uzumaki Kushina. This world is the world I ended up in on a faithful Halloween night, my name is Zed, and this is my story.

It was an eventful day for me, it was Halloween and I dressed as Rokudo Mukuro in the first season with no box weapon of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I was wearing a sleek jacket, a handmade custom made plastic retractable trident, along with a red contact lens on my right eye and a copy of vongola mist ring. I was also wearing a wig that screams pineapple which is my trademark as it got me more candies and chocolate that night. I really should watch my weight after this evening.

The night went pretty normal that is until when I went home and a portal suddenly appeared right in front of me sucking me inside.

My body was in excruciating pain as I felt my body rearrange themselves and twisting at the strain. After what I felt like an eternity, I was spit at the portal exit. I was sure I was about to die as I saw blood everywhere around me. My small pain endurance finally gave in and so I passed out in what looks like a dirt road.

After what feels like days of being unconcious, I finally managed to wake up. I took in my sorroundings, I was in a bed in a plain room wearing a hospital gown, _"Yup, looks like I'm in a hospital or clinic."_ I thought

"Knock, knock."

"I see your awake kid, you seem pretty out of it, from the reports they found you wearing oversized clothes with a strange design, a retractable triedent and a ring, strange, very strange, at least your not a shinobi, no Self respecting ninja would carry a trident, too bulky, it is probably the reason why you got sent here and not some cell, your too eccentric to be spies from the other hidden villages, thank your lucky stars." explained the doctor.

"Excuse me doctor, ninja?, hidden villages, you sound as if we're in the elemental nations?." I asked confused, my voice sounded different and younger.

"Kid, I'm not going to mince words, someone must have screwed of with your head, yes, we are in the elemental nations, currently you are in the village hidden in the whirlpool." Said the Doctor.

"I see." I took a moment to digest that information.

"Excuse me doctor, do you have a mirror I could borrow?." I asked and he came back later with a small mirror.

"I'll let you rest for now, I'll come back later." Said the doctor as he left.

I examined myself, I look really like Rokudo Mukuro and I'm de-aged from what I can tell, around ten to twelve years old.

_"I chuckled at the thought about me turning into a chibi Mukoro, if I really was Mukiro I'd have my right eyes glowing."_ I thought, and as I went that thought process, I felt a twinge in my right eye and what I saw shocked me, in the mirror I saw my right eye turned to red and hand a kanji for one. This means I had indirectly and acquired the power of my custume, Mukuro's "The Six Paths of Reincarnation (六道輪廻, Rokudō-rinne)."

I fainted at the sight once I saw my right eye change.

**Time skip 4 hours**

"Urghh." I said as I slowly came to wake up.

I saw the mirror at my hand and I stared at my face at the mirror for ten minutes.

"Knock, Knock."

"I see your awake, my name is Seto Uzumaki, the academy instructor. The Uzukage sent me to inform about your odd case. Test result said that you have a low genin chakra levels which is impressive for a civilian, now normally we don't let outsiders into our village, much less our shinobi program, but we just suffered and are slowly recovering after the war, so we are accepting refugees and making exceptions. Of course you will be compensated if you join and the Uzukage will give you a monthly stipend for spending untill you are a gennin, what do you say... what was your name again?." Asked Seto.

"It's Zed, and yes I would like to join, by the way, Uzumaki-sensei, will we learning jutu's in the academy?." I asked him to which he smiled and responded.

"Unfortunately you will only learn the basics of geography, intelligence gathering and we will teach you how to properly throw kunai and shuriken. We may have accumulated some jutsu scrolls from our enemy but those are only accessible for chunnin rank and above. Most ninja techniques are considered clan secrets you see, so work hard if you want to learn some jutsu's, it's really a good motivator for our shinobi program, I'll send someone to escort you to your new home and boarding house Zed-san since the doctor said you're all healed." Said Seto as he left.

_"Hmmm, so no basic academy justsu's?, I must lucky then since I practiced the hand signs for those academy three back home since a Ninja was my back-up costume."_ I thought.

Since I had nothing better to do, I meditated and tried to access my chakra. It took 1 hour to access it, but it was really worth it. The feeling of chakra is both soothing and at the same time it feels like I'm in a buzz. Then realization hit me, _"Omg I have chakra, awesome."_ I thought

The next day, I was given some new clothes that fit me and I also got back my ring and retracrable trident that were returned. I looked at both items intently as they became real, very real and not just a plastic imitation.

I was given a tour around the village by Seto Uzumaki's helper and we also shopped for groceries and some extra clothes for me. The tour was accomodating and after an hour of the tour, I was sent to my gennin dorm/home.

I couldn't sleep right away, I was so excited, I still have to experiment on my Rokudō-rinne, So I spent all my extra time to master the basics which I successfully did because the techniques are instinctual. I was content with my day and prepared myself a meal then slept.

The next morning I woke up and did my daily routine, my stipend was mailed to me along with my class schedule that's supposed to be two days away which gives me two days to practice. I mostly jogged around the city to increase stamina while sticking leaves on part of my body to increase chakra control which I copied from my memories in the Naruto manga. The people were friendly enough and accommodating. I also practiced Henge, Kawarimi and the clone technique indoors as not to give away my abilities. Sadly Kagebunshin is out of my reach because it's very chakra intensive and I didn't know it's hand signs. Just like that, two days passed by.

**Time Skip 1 year.**

The year I spent at the Uzu academy was, how do you say it? normal, surprisingly so as I kept my grades average, the class was abnormally energetic as it spawned plenty of Uzumaki children, they posses too much energy. I kept my distance, but a certain Ichigo Uzumaki kept me in the spotlight often than I would have liked. My taijutsu was simply atrocious, but thankfully Ichigo pitied me and taught me the basics of his family style Uzumaki taijutsu with the condition that he supervise my training which was Hell, the kid can sure dish out a training menu that rivals Maito Guy, Uzumaki's sure are scary. Slowly but surely my taijutsu improved, I even studied some seals in their library surprisingly, they weren't so tight lipped about it since mostly Uzumaki genes can comprehend the stuff, Kukuku.., obviously they haven't met me, that thought quickly put my place as it was indeed mostly gibberish, but I was persistent as a bug and I improved much to my shock and the librarian's as I manage to make a personal storage tattoo and a gravity seals which I inscribed in bead form. The gravity seals from my gravity bead was studied from the gravity seals Mito Uzumaki produced which was not as advanced as I would have liked and it was only in the half finished of her product.

The librarian had connections to a seal master who owns a shop and heard of my discovery. It was my ticket to an apprenticeship, even though I was an academy student. My gravity beads were patented earning me a portion of profit, which was a large share as the gravity seals was such a big hit and Uzumaki's equals a training nut.

I gifted Ichigo with a set of gravity beads as a token of friendship and as a thank you as I have gotten pretty good on my Taijutsu and since ninjutsu were rare, everyone and I mean everyone was a Taijutsu adept. Plenty of civilians dropped of the shinobi program and couldn't handle the exercise.

I didn't neglect my other skills and I trained them in secret. Since a couldn't practice tree walking and water walking in the open, I settled for the kunai balancing chakra exercises and chakra string exercise which proved useful and entertaining. It was really fun controlling and lifting shuriken like a telekenisis. It was hard, I can only do 3 shuriken or kunai and throw around and guide it around 10 meters around me. It was certainly better than when I started the plausible theory.

Overall it was a productive year and our graduation test finally came. I passed, sadly, there was no team of gennin with a Jonin, you were on your own and you were freely given freedom in the field. Apprenticeship weren't that common, but the teachers are picky of whom they choose. You were free to take on missions whom you are confident with and groups sometimes form when a Jonin or chunnin forms a cell team for harder missions. It was a pretty laid back type of deal, kind of like a guild type system from the manga 'Fairy Tail'. What about me?, I have an apprenticeship to a seal master. They're pretty respected of their trade and the lifeblood of Uzumaki's, that and their longevity.

Kushina Uzumaki is a jonin of from Uzu, she had just gotten a mission, a bodyguard escort mission in one of their local seal merchants towards Konoha. She was allowed to take up to 3 gennin for her teams.

"I know, my cousin Ichigo and his new wife Aiko would fit the bill." She said as she looked for her favorite cousin.

One would ask how a twelve year old was already having a relationship, the answer is simple, you are already viewed as an adult in society and you are free to elope or have relationship early because ninja careers are short. Ninja's are lucky to die in bed of old age nowadays, these are the current age the elemental nation lives in.

"Ichigo, do you know anyone else competent enough, to be our fourth member of our team?." Asked Kushina.

Again, since missions are given freely, your performance is closely and easily monitored by how much you complete and how many people you impressed and since Uzu is a close community, it was pretty much a guarantee that everyone will know everyone and also because apprenticeships are the on way you learn jutsu so everyone is encouraged to be close, promoting friendship and loyalty towards the village.

"Oh, I know, my sparring buddy Zed is a good candidtate, I heard he landed on a sealmaster's apprenticeship on Zonko's Seal shop, who knew a non Uzumaki would be interested in seals and good at it, It was certainly a shocker to find out when the new gravity beads came out, he was the one who made it based of Mito-sama's half finished version.

"Ahh."

"Well, anyways, let's go get this Zed character so we can get this show on road, hope he is good, don't want to let a new gennin die, at least you guys have experience, from the rumors I heard, your teamwork with Aiko is gaining popularity, chop chop, let's go, were burning daylight." Said Kushina.

And so the group went to find Zed to drag him on this bodyguard escort mission.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Zonko's Seal Shop**

"Welcome to Zonko's seal shop, how May I help you?." I said to my costumers.

"Ahh, Zed, just the person I was looking for, we need a fourth member for a 4 man cell team on a B rank mission. Are you in?." Said Ichigo with a smiling face.

"Sure, just give me a minute while I inform my boss." I said to him.

**3 minutes later**

"I'm good to go." I said as I finish changing my clothes and equipped some supplies fit for the mission.

"Good, the rest of the team should be waiting at the gate." Said Ichigo.

**At the gate**

"Ahh good you guys have arrived, I am the Jonin for this mission, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Okay, everyone ready?, the caravan is just ahead, look sharp, they're counting on us." Said Kushina.

The trip went well midway untill... **"Wind style, Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!."** came from an enemy ninja.

"Shit!." Said Kushina as she managed to use her chakra chains against that B-rank devastating long range wind technique.

I was lucky, I managed to use a substitution jutsu but Aiko and Ichigo weren't, since substitution never came into existance in this version of elemental nation, death toll is quite high.

"Kukuku, I almost got them all." Sad the Suna-nin.

"You bastard!, wait aren't you that A rank ninja from suna? Bodoro Kazesutchi?." Said Kushina who was surprised.

"Got that right babe, and all of your gennin died, so sorry for that, but my orders were to kill you Kusina Uzumaki." Said Bodoro.

"Damn it, Ichigo, Aika, and Ichigo's friend, you will pay for that!." Said Kushina as seem charged with her sword towards Bodoro, but Bodoro was using the 'wind step no jutsu' so he gained increase movement momentum having advantage over Kushina.

Kushina was having a hard time keeping up and evading against this ninja and she knew it was a loosing battle, but she would fight with her very last.

"Clang, Swoosh." Kushina's sword was cut in half against the enemies wind coated Kunai.

"Any last words?." Said Bodoro.

Before Kushina could answer, Bodoro was surprised Kushina's body turned into a flock of crows.

"What manner of trickery is this?." Said Bodoro in surprise.

"Kukuku, welcome, and goodbye." Said the mysterious voice before Bodoro was engulfed into an erupting fire pillar burning him. Of course, it was an Illusion but if the mind registers it, it literally becomes real.

**Kushina's POV:**

Kushina was about to prepare for her demise, but it never came. Bodoro suddenly shouted in pain and Kushina saw Bodoro's skin became burned from that pillar of fire like having been hit by a severe fire jutsu.

_"What the he'll just happened."_ Thought Kushina.

"I'm glad I was able to manage and save Kushina-san." A voice came from nowhere.

**Zed's POV:**

"I'm glad I was able to manage and save Kushina-san." I said to Kushina who looked at me in shock.

"Your alive, thank goodness." Said Kushina who appeared in front of me and gave me a lethal hug.

"I'm sorry Kushina-san, I wasn't able to save Ichigo and Aika, that jutsu came from nowhere and pretty fast, It destroyed half the forest and the whole caravan as well and our client." I said to her.

"I'm just glad we are both alive, come, let's bury our team mates and the dead bodies, as well as salvage what remains in the caravan, better for it not to fall in the wrong hands." Kushina said sadly.

We burried Aika and Ichigo together using an earth burial Jutsu along with the dead bodies, tears were flowing both Kushina's and my faces, there was really nothing we could do.

After mourning for an hour, we scoured the caravan and salvage what goods we found useful and headed back to Uzu.

**Uzukages office**

"Report." Said the Uzukage

Kushina then began and reported our encounter with a famous Suna-nin named Bodoro Kazesutchi and we were almost killed by his surprise attack. She also told them that she would have died if it wasn't for the strange jutsu Zed used.

"Zed, you are to report here tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m, dismissed." Said the Uzukage.

"Hai Uzukage-sama." Me and Kushina said at the same time

**Next day Uzikage's office**

"Knock, knock."

"Come in."

"You called Uzukage-sama?." I said in a nervous voice.

"Yes, The Uzugakure council and I discussed the sudden events yesterday and have decided that without your interference, Kushina and all of your team might end up all dead. We are thankful that you managed to survive and help us kill a famous A-rank missing nin which has been slaughtering all our gennin. We decided to award you with the rank of Special Jonin." Said the Uzukage.

"If I may inquire something Uzukage-sama?."

"Speak."

"I was wondering why I was given such a high rank?, surely there are more others worthy of its rank." I said to the Uzukage.

"The answer is simple, We are simply at wartime and we need ever able bodied soldiers out there, and the other reason is because killing Bodoro Kazesuchi is a great achievement, he was literally a menace for our village and you just happen to kill him, which is a no small feat in itself, no mater how you say it was by luck. Luck can only go so far, but skill will never betray you as long as you train it deligently." Said the Uzukage sagely.

"Oh right, you are given a one month leave to train and rest, and take these scrolls and your jonin vest, they contain Uzu's prized jutsu, the tree walking, water walking and the kagebunshin. Consider this our trust in you." Said the Uzukage.

"Hai, Uzukage-sama." I said as I left the Uzukage tower and sealed the items in a storage scrolls.

"So how was it?." Said the familiar voice of Kushina.

"I was promoted to a special jonin, and I think I was given some of Uzu's prized Jutsu." I said to her.

"Ahh the big three." Said Kushina.

"The big three?." I asked confused.

"Yes, the tree walking, water walking and the kagebunshin, they are given to chunnin rank and above." Said Kushina knowingly.

"Ahh, I see, well see you Kushina-san, I got to inform my boss of my new status and leave the apprenticeship to train, you really can't expect me to go there with such lack in preperation, I'm only twelve years old." I said to Kushina.

"But not an ordinary twelve year old, good luck." Said Kushina as she walked away.

"Well, now that I have the credentials, I can now practice freely." I said as I looked for an empty training ground.

**Empty Training ground**

I took out my Kagebunshin scroll and practiced it.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu." I said as 5 clones poped out.

"Not bad, and that took half of my chakra, okay one of you do tree walking, the second do water walking, the thrid practice chakra string and the fourth and fifth do some Trident Kata since we're going blind and I will do some laps and phisical excercises, meet back here 6 hours from now." I said to my clones.

"Hai." Said my clones as they went their separate ways.

I jogged around the remaining ground with increased gravity seals for me to develop more muscles.

**Time skip 6 hours**

"Okay everyone, one of you dispel every 5 minute interval so my brain dent overload." I said to my clones.

"Hai." Said the clones as they dispellled every five minute interval giving me me memories and experience of what they were doing.

"Phew, that was sure a rush." I said as my clones finished

I went home to my appartment and ate then took a bath and finally slept.

I spent my month mostly training what I have and I'm glad to say I'm very very proficient at my techniques, including the doujutsu ones. My chakra strings can extend now to ten meters and I can now control ten chakra strings simultaneously._ "Do I even need these strings?, I can control opponents indefinitely and use their skills to the fulles, that's like the ultimate puppet right there, but oh well it's useful as an extra long pairs of hands."_ I thought during my training.

I abused my my Kagebunshin to the fullest to squeeze more training time and I finally was able to my own explosive tags and created a flashback tag and a paralysis tag thanks to my clones. I kept my new seals private for now as a trump card is always best kept close. I also managed to recreate a mist shunshin as I forced myself to remember the handsigns for the shunshin no jutsu, It was really really cool.

Just like that, my month of vacation ended and it was finally time to work.

**Uziokagure tower**

"Uzukage-sama, I'm here to take out mission." I said to the Uzukage.

"Ahh, Zed, here at last I see, as your first day here you may choose which mission you would like to take.

"What about this reinforcement on our south broder?." I said to the Uzukage.

"Are you sure?, that's an S-class mission to defend the border for a week, we will be having war with Suna soon, I hope you know what your getting into." Said the concerned Uzukage with his newest and youngest special Jonin.

"I'm sure, Uzukage-sama." I said as I took my mission scroll and went to get supplies.

"So young, and already willing to die." Said the Uzukage.

**Uzu's South Border Outpost.**

"Halt!, a kid?, what are you doing here kid?, what!, that vest, a jonin?, ahh, you must be that newly promoted gennin who slew a big shot missing-nin, well buckle up kid, your in for a tough ride, welcome to your first war." Said the Jonin captain.

"Sir enemy sighted, estimated ninja forces amount, dammit they are 1,500 ninjas, were clearly outnumbered fifteen to one."

"Send news to Uzu for reinforcement to the Uzukage, dammit our intelligence is faulty, they were supposed to be only 500 ninja's, quick gather our forces, I have an announcement to make." Said the Jonin Captain.

"Uzugakure's Ninja's, stand proud, know that you are going to die proudly today protecting our home. We must hold the front lines at all cost, for Uzugakure!." Said the Jonin captain

**"For Uzugakure!."**

**"Long live Uzugakure!."**

"Kid your young, stay in the backline, it will give you a better chances of survival." Said the Jonin captain.

Just like that the battle started and we were on the loosing side.

I made an internal debate on what to do, I don't really want to interfere but dammit, my peaceful life is on the line. _"What the hell, since when do I became such a coward, I have Rokudu Mokuro's power, I should be fine."_ I thought as I shunshined towards the center of the battlefield.

I saw thousands of opponents in front of and I was shaking with excitement.

"Very well, I always wanted to try this." I said as I smiled and concentrated on what I'm about to do.

My eyes glowed fiercely on the kanji for first or the frist path or first realm.

Zed quickly took his retractable trident, and slammed it into the ground. Mist began to cover the whole area.

As the mist clears the sound of drums, and bells and chimes could be heard along with a cacophony of music.

An army of arabian knights, sword dancers, flaming jugglers, men with bells, sexy dancers, sexy dancers with fans, and feathers, and a zoo of animals could be seen, along with men with a banner of the milfiore Uzu design, and a parade of people carrying golden camels.

Along the center of it all was Zed with a sultan outfit riding on an elephant carriage with four sexy girls fanning him.

_"What the fuck?."_ where the thoughts of both forces watching.

"Dum dadedum, dum dum dadedum." drums thruming along with bells chiming.

_**Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali!**_

_**Say hey! It's Prince Ali.**_ "Zed's version of genie leading his parade while juggling a fire baton."

_**Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar**_

_**Hey you!**_

_**Let us through!**_

_**It's a bright new star!**_

_**Oh Come!**_

_**Be the first on your block to meet his eye!**_ "Genie squeezes through the shinobi ranks bewildering them."

_**Make way!**_

_**Here he comes!**_

_**Ring bells!**_

_**Bang the drums!**_

_**Are you gonna love this guy!**_

_**Prince Ali!**_

_**Fabulous he!**_

_**Ali Ababwa**_

_**Genuflect ,**_

_**show some respect**_

_**Down on one knee!**_ "Zed forced the enemy shinobi to kneel by overwhelming their senses and simulating an increase of gravity."

_**Now, try your best to stay calm**_

_**Brush up your Sunday salaam**_

_**Then come and meet his spectacular coterie**_

_**Prince Ali!**_

_**Mighty is he!**_

_**Ali Ababwa**_

_**Strong as ten**_

_**regular men ,**_

_**definitely!**_ "shows Zed juggling ten men."

**He faced the galloping hordes**

_**A hundred bad guys with swords**_

_**Who sent those goons to their lords?**_

_**Why, Prince Ali**_

_**Chorus: He's got seventy-five golden camels**_

_**[Speech]**_

_**Genie as "Harry": Don't they look lovely, June?**_

_**Chorus: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three**_

_**[Speech]**_

_**Genie as "June": Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers.**_

_**When it comes to exotic-type mammals**_

_**Has he got a zoo?**_

_**I'm telling you,**_

_**it's a world-class menagerie**_

_**Prince Ali!**_

_**Handsome is he ,**_

_**Ali Ababwa**_

_**Women: There's no question this Ali's alluring**_

_**Never ordinary,**_

_**never boring**_

_**Genie: That physique!**_

_**How can I speak?**_

_**Women: Everything about that man just plain impresses.**_

_**Genie: Weak at the knee!**_

_**Well, get on out in that square**_

_**Women: He's a winner ,**_

_**he's a whiz,**_

_**a wonder**_

_**Genie: Adjust your veil and prepare**_

_**Women: He's about to pull my heart asunder.**_

_**Genie: To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!**_

_**Women: And I absolutely love the way he dresses.**_

_**Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys.**_

_**Men: He's got the monkeys ,**_

_**let's see the monkeys**_

_**Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee**_

_**Women: He's generous, so generous**_

_**Chorus: He's got slaves,**_

_**he's got servants and flunkies.**_

_**Proud to work for him**_

_**They bow to his whim**_

_**love serving him**_

_**They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali!**_

_**Prince Ali!**_

_**All: Prince Ali!**_

_**Amorous he!**_

_**Ali Ababwa**_

_**Genie: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see.**_

_**And that, good people, is why ,**_

_**he got dolled up and dropped by**_

_**Chorus: With sixty elephants ,**_

_**llamas galore**_

_**With his bears and lions**_

_**A brass band and more**_

_**With his forty fakirs ,**_

_**his cooks, his bakers**_

_**His birds that warble on key**_

_**Make way**_

_**For Prince Ali!**_

I then snappened my fingers and my illusions went into battlemode thinning the enemy forces.

"Almost out of chakra and energy." I said and sunshine myself in the backlines and fainted in the Konoha outpost making my Illusion constructs dissapears.

"Men, our strange ally has thinned our eemy forces in half and their morale is low, for Uzugakure." Said the captain Jonin.

The Uzu Ninja forces were able to push the remaining enemy ninja forces to retreat.

**"Long live Uzugakure!."**

******"Long live Uzugakure! Banzai!."**


End file.
